And They Called It Puppy Love
by WritinginCT
Summary: Is is just puppy love? Gibbs/DiNozzo, tag to 5.04 Identity Crisis
1. Chapter 1

Title: And They Called It Puppy Love

Author: CJ aka WritinginCT

Fandom: NCIS

Pairing: DiNozzo/Gibbs (slash, non explicit)

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: None

Categories: Romance, Fluff

Feedback: Love it? Hate it? Want to offer me a book deal to write original fiction? Email me!

Disclaimer: I don't own the recognizable characters I'm just inspired by them. Hopefully they've had fun playing in my sandbox.

Summary: Is it just puppy love? Tag to 5.04 Identity Crisis

Status: WIP

---------------

Tony thought McGee was nuts. A dog. Dogs chewed shoes and peed on things. Who in their right mind would want one? And yes, he was well aware that women digged guys with dogs. And who in their right mind wanted one of those either?

He was still rolling his eyes over the conversation when they got a case, and he groaned, more Boondocks. But he was surprised when Gibbs instructed McGee to go with Ziva in the truck, while Tony was to go with him.

Tony thought it was a little odd that Gibbs willingly stuck himself in a car with Tony for the over two hour drive but he didn't say anything. Actually driving with Gibbs alone was generally a quiet experience. Gibbs was calming force, and there was never a need to make inane conversation. Tony really enjoyed Gibbs company most of the time, although he would never tell him that. He just wished that Gibbs would smile and relax a bit more at times. Duck had told him that Gibbs used to be a lot like him, he wished he had known that Gibbs.

Tony was staring out the window trying not to think too hard about anything important when Gibbs asked out of the blue, "So DiNozzo, any word from Jeanne?"

He had been trying very hard not to think about her the past couple of weeks. He cleared his throat and replied quietly, "Ah, no, Boss."

Gibbs was looking straight out the window and replied gently, "I'm sorry Tony."

"Yeah, well, how's that saying go? Better to have loved and lost…" his insincerity making him trail off.

Gibbs glanced at him and gave him a little smirk.

They drove in silence for a while when Gibbs' cell phone rang. He looked at the caller id and grimaced before answering it.

Tony caught the one sided conversation and was intrigued.

"Gibbs." "Hey. Did you get my message?" "Double homicide, almost three hours away. I wouldn't plan on me being back tonight." "There isn't anything I can do, Hol. You know the drill." "Well we'll just make new reservations." "Then we'll go to a different restaurant." "No. I'm not trying to get out of going." "Can we talk about this when I'm done with this case?" "Fine. I'll call you."

Gibbs snapped the phone shut and looked like he was about to chuck it out the window. Instead he dropped it in the empty cup holder and shook his head. "What is it about women, DiNozzo?"

Tony chuckled, "I am probably the wrong person to ask, Boss."

Gibbs gave him a sideways glance then laughed. It wasn't often that Tony heard Gibbs honestly laugh, and he smiled back, thinking it was a nice sound and that he would have to try and get him to laugh more often.

---------------

They had stopped part way for coffee and a bathroom break. And Tony noticed that for being en route to a double homicide Gibbs seemed to be in an awfully good mood for some reason.

Tony was at the counter and ordered them each a large coffee while Gibbs was in the restroom. He was trying to decide what donut he wanted when he felt a hand on the small of his back and Gibbs reaching in front of him to plunk down a bag of the donut chain's ground coffee on the counter. Tony shot him a questioning look that had nothing to do with the bag of coffee. Gibbs just smirked and said, "I'm not drinking motel coffee. You getting something to go with those?" he gestured towards the cups that the clerk had just put down.

Tony just blinked at the surreal moment. Gibbs' hand was still on his back and he was finding it difficult to connect two brain cells together in order to think. "Um, er, I was just trying to decide, Boss."

Gibbs perused the selection, and offered, "Get a box of donut holes, they're easy to eat in the car." And with that the hand that had been stationary on Tony's back gave a little rub and Gibbs stepped away to grab napkins.

Tony's brain was reeling from what had just occurred. But he tried to brush it aside and ordered the donut holes.

---------------

They got back on the road and Tony cracked open the box of donut holes and sighed in bliss as the aroma filled the car. He held the box so Gibbs could take one then picked on out for himself. He saw Gibbs look at it for a second with an odd little smile and he had to ask, "What's so funny, Boss?"

"She used to love the chocolate ones." Gibbs said quietly with tenderness in his voice.

Tony suspected that he knew who the she was that Gibbs was referring to, they had all found out about his first wife and daughter when Gibbs had been in a coma. But although he knew, Tony had decided that the subject was even too personal for him to talk about and he had never mentioned it to Gibbs. It did give him new perspective on Gibbs though and how he was with kids. He just couldn't imagine the pain of losing a child. Gibbs mentioning her so casually surprised Tony though and he wondered how many more surprises Leroy Jethro Gibbs had in store for him today.

Tony replied softly, hoping it was the right thing to say, "She had good taste."

Gibbs took his eyes off the road to look at Tony and he smiled, "Well yeah, DiNozzo, just look at where she got it from."

They both laughed and it made Tony feel good, knowing he had said the right thing.

---------------

The investigation was actually progressing smoothly although it was late in the day by the time they had finished processing the scene. Gibbs decided to send McGee and Ziva back with the evidence to get the testing started and to start sorting through the victims electronic trail; he and Tony would stay and start interviewing witnesses.

They finished most of their interviews with only one local couple remaining, but it was after nine and getting too late to go knocking on doors. The decided to grab some dinner then call it a night.

The only place open in town to get something to eat was a little bar that served appetizers and sandwiches, which was just fine to the two men.

They settled in at a small table and placed their order with a busty waitress that did her best to catch Tony's eye, but he just wasn't interested. He had been totally off his game when it came to women since the whole thing with Jeanne had imploded.

He and Gibbs made small talk about the case. Then somehow over sandwiches and French fries the conversation turned more personal, and they talked about Gibbs' boat and Tony's college sports career. Tony took the opportunity to ask Gibbs about his time in the Marines and Gibbs in turn asked him about his time as a detective in Peoria and Baltimore. It was the most personal conversation the two men had ever had.

They realized that they had been talking for over two hours and decided that it was time to turn in for the night so they could get a fresh start in the morning bright and early. They made their way to the local motel and they were able to get two rooms next to each other. And as they both unlocked their respective doors Tony said, "Goodnight, Boss, I'll see you at seven."

Gibbs nodded and threw him a grin, "Get some sleep, I'll make coffee in the morning."

Tony dropped his bag on the bed and collapsed next to it. His emotions were confused. He tried to put some rhyme or reason to Gibbs' behavior all day and just couldn't figure it out. Gibbs had been friendly and cordial, and genuinely interested in what Tony had to say. And he had teased Tony playfully. And then there was the whole touching thing. It had started with the hand on his back at the donut shop and continued with Gibbs sort of being in his personal space all day. He was used to Gibbs swatting him on the back of the head, but the elbow nudging and shoulder squeezing was something new and different.

Tony scrubbed his face with his hands and thought about that last little look Gibbs had given him as they said goodnight. If he didn't know better he would think that Gibbs was being coy. And then it hit him, and all the pieces made sense and if it were true his world just turned upside down.

He had just been on a first date with Gibbs.

---------------

Tbc…feedback adored!


	2. Chapter 2

---------------

Tony had a hard time sleeping after his brain had put everything together. And he woke in a start long before his alarm rang from a dream that left him even more confused.

_He was in his apartment and the doorbell rang, answering it he found the delivery guy from his favorite Italian place standing there with a big bag. He brought it into the kitchen and started pulling out a couple of pasta dinners and salads. He was digging out plates from the cupboard when he felt soft lips gently brush the back of his neck and strong arms slip around his waist. He turned in the embrace to see a playful grin and Gibbs' blue eyes looking back at him…_

Tony had awoken gasping for air, the dream had been vividly real. He couldn't shake the sensations and emotion from the dream and in reality wasn't sure he wanted to. There was almost an electric current passing between them where Gibbs had touched him and even now, awake, he would swear that he could still feel the tingling on his neck from the kiss. But it was the emotional remnant that was making his mind whirl. There had been such a feeling of security and comfort and belonging. All of the things that he hated to admit to himself that he secretly craved and had never had.

He tried to figure out what it all meant. He had spent the last thirty-odd years as a ladies man, one bad breakup and suddenly he was gay? He hopped in the shower trying to wake up and thought more about it all. He tried visualizing some other guy in Gibbs' place in the dream and shivered, and not in a good way. He gently banged his head against the tile as he realized that he wasn't gay, he just wanted Gibbs. And he didn't know if that were better or worse.

---------------

He paused before knocking on Gibbs' door promptly at seven. He just hoped that the couple of hours he had been up was enough time to erase the evidence of the dream from his face. Tony finally let out a deep breath and knocked.

Gibbs opened the door with a grin, "I was expecting to have to wake you up. Come on in, coffee's hot."

Tony stepped inside and set his bag on the bed next to Gibbs' and went over to the little coffee pot. The motel provided some foam cups and little packets of sugar and powdered creamer, although Tony had learned a long time ago to avoid the powdered creamer. As long as he could add some sugar he could drink black coffee. With cup in hand he turned back to see Gibbs sitting at the little round table in the corner with his own coffee enjoying the gentle morning sun filtering in through the sheer curtains. Tony noticed that Gibbs seemed very relaxed, he hadn't even put his boots on yet and was walking around in his sock feet.

Tony need to start some sort of conversation, something light, because his brain just wasn't up for anything heavy quite yet, "I've forgotten how quiet it is out in the Boondocks, no traffic, just crickets. I almost had to put the t.v. on to sleep."

Gibbs chuckled, "Yeah, but if you really want quiet a friend of mine has a cabin in Minnesota that you can't beat. The nights up there are so quiet all you can hear are the mosquitoes buzzing."

"I'm not a big fan of mosquitoes, Boss. But a cabin sounds nice though. Some place to escape to for a while."

"I'd of thought a house on the beach would be more your style."

It was Tony's turn to chuckle, "Gee, sand, sun, surf. I could force myself."

"Add beer and you got Mike Frank's house in Baja."

They never really talked about that, about the time when Gibbs had left. Now in retrospect he understood why Gibbs had to get away but at the time it had hurt. He had felt abandoned again, and he hadn't realized how big a part Gibbs had played in all their lives until he was gone. Not really wanting to acknowledge or broach that particular sore subject this morning Tony simply smiled and nodded over his coffee.

Gibbs put his coffee down and leaned over to grab his boots. He sighed looking at them then looked up at Tony and groused, "I hate new boots." Then he did something that almost had Tony in stitches, he made a face at the boots and sat there wiggling his sock-clad toes instead of putting them on. Tony finally couldn't contain it and a snort of laughter escaped. No one saw Gibbs this way, ever.

---------------

They checked out of the motel and headed into town for breakfast at the local diner before going to interview their last witnesses.

The Harrisons owned a small farm about a half hour outside of town. The local sheriff had sort of rolled his eyes up when he told Gibbs and Tony about them. His opinion of them wasn't very high, but he wouldn't say why, he wanted the agents to form their own opinion.

The scenic ride out to the farm was pleasant and Gibbs surprised Tony yet again by slipping a cd into the car stereo that turned out to be Sinatra. He even caught Gibbs tapping his fingers along with the music a couple of times.

He was just wondering if he should have Ducky take a look at Gibbs and check for a head injury when they pulled into the driveway of the farm.

The sound of barking dogs, a lot of barking dogs, assaulted their ears as they got out of the car. The two agents shared a look and proceeded cautiously. A pleasant looking middle-aged woman in jeans came out to greet them.

Mrs. Harrison invited them inside and were soon joined by Mr. Harrison coming in the back door. A tall thin man, he had a rough edge to him, but his demeanor was friendly. And Gibbs wondered where exactly the sheriff's attitude came from.

The Harrisons were dog breeders. They had moved from the city four years ago and bought and converted the small farm. It turns out that the reason the two dead men had been in town was to select a puppy. Mr. Harrison gave them a tour of the kennel out back and it was impressive. A beautiful, well lit building that was so clean it would meet a drill instructor's standard. There was a sitting area where prospective buyers could meet and interact with puppies, and the walls were covered with photos, medals and trophies from dog shows that the Harrisons had participated in. They raised boxers and Dalmatians. The dogs themselves were beautiful and very friendly. It was obvious that they were well cared for and again Gibbs wondered why the sheriff didn't like them.

Mrs. Harrison poured coffee for the men and offered, "They are such nice young men. Very friendly. They said they couldn't decide and were going to sleep on it and come back today. They make a nice couple." She sipped her coffee not realizing the bombshell that she had just dropped.

Gibbs and Tony exchanged a look but didn't say anything.

Mr. Harrison looked at his watch and excused himself; he came back in the house a few minutes later with a pup in hand. He put it down and it ran over to greet the two strangers like they were long lost friends. Oddly it wasn't Gibbs that the pup gravitated towards, like most, well all other dogs normally did. This pup liked Tony.

The little boxer was snow white with huge paws and a tongue that seemed to come all the way from his little nubbie of a tail. Tony laughed as the little thing growled and chewed on his fingers. He wrestled gently with the pup for a few minutes unaware that Gibbs was watching him. Mrs. Harrison was also watching, watching Gibbs watch Tony with a softness in his eyes that she had seen yesterday in the young Marine and his partner.

Mr. Harrison had picked up his keys, "If there's nothing else you gentlemen need, I have an appointment with the vet."

Tony looked up from where he was stroking the little white head, "Is he sick?"

Mr. Harrison looked decidedly uncomfortable and didn't answer, Mrs. Harrison took the initiative and answered Tony honestly, "We haven't been able to find a home for him and he's being euthanized."

"But why? He's friendly enough. I don't understand." He scooped up the pup and held him protectively.

"White boxers don't conform to recognized standards and this little one is not only white, but is deaf as well. I just haven't been able to find anyone to take him."

"So he just gets put down because he's deaf?"

Mr. Harrison spoke up quietly, "It's part of being a breeder. We don't like it but we do what we have to do."

Gibbs was about to speak up and say something when Tony blurted out, "I'll take him."

---------------

Tbc….feedback is like coffee to Gibbs!


	3. Chapter 3

---------------

The words had come out of his mouth before he could stop them. Tony just couldn't see anyone killing such a happy, playful little pup. He was horrified at the thought.

Gibbs knew that breeders of animals of all shapes and sizes made decisions like the Harrisons' every day. It was just part of the business of raising any sort of animal, whether it was livestock or pets. He didn't like it, but he understood it. But even understanding it, he had been about to say the same thing except that Tony beat him to it.

The Harrisons looked at each other and Mr. Harrison shrugged. Mrs. Harrison asked Tony, "Are you sure?" Before he could answer she went on to ask him if he owned any other pet and if he had children, and did he know what he would be getting into with a deaf dog and a barrage of other questions.

Gibbs could see the color rising on the back of Tony's neck, of course he had never had a dog, his childhood had been far from a nurturing environment where a child would be taught to love and respect a pet. Tony also had no children, meaning he wasn't used to being responsible for anyone but himself. And he also knew that Tony had no experience with anyone or anything deaf. But he also knew that Tony was a caring person, and when he needed to be, he was very responsible. And he was a quick study that could easily learn anything he needed to know, plus he had his friends that even if he didn't ask could be counted on to lend a hand.

Before Tony could stumble through an answer Gibbs interjected, "Mrs. Harrison, I've known Tony a long time. And honestly, he'll do fine with the puppy. Plus I have a lot of experience with dogs and I promise I'll keep him on the straight and narrow. And…" he started signing as he spoke, "he's got two of us that know sign that can help him train a deaf dog." He ended his spiel with one of his patented Gibbs' grins that could melt the polar ice caps and Mrs. Harrison couldn't help but grin back.

She looked to Tony, still grinning, and asked one more time, "Are you sure?"

The pup took the opportunity to gnaw on Tony's chin and he laughed, "Positive." The pup apparently thought Tony's deep laugh was a growl that he could feel coming from Tony's chest and he growled back at it and smacked Tony's chest with one of his tennis ball sized paws. Unfortunately that did not have the desire effect on Tony and he laughed harder which started the whole vicious circle again.

Another deep chuckle joined the mix as Gibbs laughed at their antics. "I think you're going to want to start with this sign, Tony." He made the sign for "no" and watched as Tony repeated it. The pup completely ignoring him. Gibbs laughed again, "We'll have to work on your technique." Tony looked over at Gibbs and saw how relaxed he was, and there was a gentleness in his eyes that Tony had never had directed at him before.

They arranged with the Harrisons to come back over the weekend and pick up the puppy, given that they were smack in the middle of a case. Mrs. Harrison gave Tony a list of things he would need and the men headed out to the car. They were just about to get in the car when Tony noticed something. And it gave him pause enough to walk back over to where the Harrison's were standing on the porch.

"Mrs. Harrison, I see a couple of gay pride bumper stickers on your car. Do you cater to a lot of gay buyers?"

"Agent DiNozzo, what people do in their bedrooms is none of my business, if they are going to provide a good home for one of our puppies is. We advertise in several publications, a couple of which are geared towards the gay and lesbian community. My son lets us know which ones are "in" at the moment. He and his boyfriend have sent many buyers our way. And we've had people come from all across the country."

Gibbs had stepped up behind Tony, seeing where Tony's thoughts were going and asked, "Is there anyone in town that has complained about your buyers?"  
Mr. Harrison started to speak but stopped, then sighed and said, "Most folks in town are okay, and the extra traffic is good for everyone's business. The sheriff has given us a little grief over it, but nothing specific."

Tony and Gibbs shared a look, there was something that Mr. Harrison wasn't telling them. Gibbs prodded gently, "What aren't you telling us, Mr. Harrison?"

"The last time he visited, my son and his boyfriend got hassled in town by a couple of local trouble makers. They were just having lunch at the diner. When they left the diner and drove back here, those two local boys followed them and tried to run them off the road. My son got home safely but the next morning someone had spray painted "FAG" on his car during the night. Sheriff said there wasn't enough evidence to do anything."

Gibbs nodded. And Tony asked one more, sensitive question, but it had to be asked, "Mrs. Harrison, you said they made a nice couple. Were they being very...overt about their relationship?"

She shook her head, "No, not at all. Mark, your Marine, had gone out to the stable with my husband to look at some old tractor that was left here on the property to see if he thought it was fixable. I was alone with Frank and I teased him about being lucky to be with someone mechanical." She smiled sadly, "He blushed and said he was. Then he told me that the reason they were getting the puppy was so that he wasn't alone at night. Turns out that the boys just bought a house together. But Mark wouldn't live there until he was out of the Marines."

Gibbs could sense she was holding back and just nodded, hoping she would continue.

"I guess Frank lost his family when he came out. And I must have reminded him of his mother because he telling me how hard it was when Mark was deployed, not knowing if he were alive or dead. And not being able to get any info out of the military, not without risking exposing Mark to a potential courts martial." She looked down, then met Gibbs eyes, "He was also just about heartbroken over the fact that they hadn't actually done anything that Mark could be courts martialed for, if you get my meaning. Now they'll never get the chance. And to think, Mark's enlistment was up in two months. They were good boys, Agent Gibbs, and honorable men. They didn't deserve this."

Gibbs stole a quick glance at Tony and could see him clenching his jaw tightly. He turned his attention back to the Harrisons, "No, they didn't. Thank you. You've been very helpful. We'll see you this weekend when we come back for the pup."

---------------

tbc...


End file.
